The Truth Hurts
by DPIH
Summary: Set around the time Lilly and Eddie are dating
1. Dying To Tell You

A/n: A one shot set around season seven while Lilly and Eddie are dating

The Truth Hurts

Chapter 1: Dying to tell you.

Scotty looked across the desk at his partner of seven years Lilly Rush. He had something he longed to tell her, something that wasn't going to make her happy because it evolved breaking her heart.

As if her heart hadn't been broken enough in her life he thought, let's see, well first there was her father. He walked out on her when she was a little girl leaving her and Chris all alone with and alcoholic mother; although he had recently come back into her life Scotty could tell the pain of being abandoned was still there.

Her mother, who choose alcohol and men over her own daughters time and time again. As an adult Lilly was still picking up the pieces of her mother's life. Allowing her into her home when her mother promised she give up drinking for the umpteenth time in her life. Lilly had to come home and find her mother dead and she blamed herself for not being there for the woman that who was never there for her.

Chris who chooses to be much the same as her mother using men, alcohol and he even supposed drugs to get over the pain of her childhood, screwing Lilly over again and again. Even he had hurt her when he was stepping out with Chris, something her regretted so badly.

Then there was Ray, the guy who he always suspected was Lilly's first love. The guy that seemed to promise her a better life, away from her mother, the guy that impulsively proposed to her while they were in Nashville and the guy who now, would only ride back into her life to either get laid or when he was in trouble.

Patrick, the one who she fell madly and completely in love with, the guy she willing gave her whole heart to. The man who she decided he was the one, the one guy she had told everything to, completely opened up to and wanted to marry. The man who choose her sister over her even though he had promised her forever.

Kite who never understood her dedication to her career and wanted her to choose him over her job, the one thing she had always been able to count on, he like everyone else, left.

Joseph, of course who couldn't handle her relationship with Ray, even though she begged him to stay, saying that she didn't want to be alone he had given up on her. Telling her maybe she really did want to be alone.

And now Eddie, who she'd, met in a bar and discovered his weird obsession with Appletinis. The one who seemed constantly 'undercover' as he said but Scotty knew what he was really up to.

He'd suspected for some time that Eddie was cheating on her but the others had told him that they didn't think he was.

"We'll I am off, meeting Eddie for drinks" Lilly said standing up and picking up her coat. Scotty's heart sank and he glanced up at her.

"Say hi from me" Scotty said sarcastically and no one could miss the anger in his voice

"Would it kill you to be nice to him Scotty, he is trying to be nice to you but you always treat him like crap"

Scotty was about to say something when Kat stamped down on his foot. "I am sorry Lil" he said "I'll try"

"That's all I ask, Eddie's comming to first Thursdays tomorrow so can you at least make an effort, for me"

Scotty nodded and she bid the others goodnight and headed for the door.

"Scotty you've really got to cool it around her. Eddie is a decent guy" Kat said

"The bastard is cheatin' on her I just know it" Scotty said and the others groaned

"This again, damm it Scotty you don't have any proof. Lil is happy for once in her life" Vera said and he stood up "I am gonna go to, you commin Will?" Will nodded

"You're buyin the first round Nicky?" Jefferies asked and Vera sighed and nodded "In that case definitely" Will said and they headed for the door.

Scotty sighed and flipped open the case file "You gonna come, it's not that often Nicky's buyin" Kat said but Scotty just shook his head. "Well fine, stay here and mope" Kat said and she followed the guys out of the precinct. Scotty remained alone in the precinct for the next four hours, not wanting to go home and be alone.

Since Alex had left a few months ago (Not that , that relationship was the best he'd ever had, mainly based on sex really) Scotty had started thinking about what he wanted out of life. He realised he wanted the life he and Elisa had always planned on before she'd gotten sick. The wife, the house, the dogs and the 2.5 kids and He kept thinking of Lilly, It was at this point he realised that he had feelings, feelings for the one woman that he shouldn't ever have feelings for, feelings so strong that he'd couldn't get through the day without thinking about her. He started to picture himself growing old with her, having kids with her and spending the rest of his life with her because he wanted her to be his wife.

Just when he had worked up the courage to tell her, tell her that he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his life, even more than he had love Elisa. Just when he thought he could be as happy as he was before Elisa had gotten sick, she had started dating Eddie.

Scotty tried to feel happy for her but; there was something about Eddie that made him question his intentions. He had never told the others but one night he had followed Eddie, when Lilly had told them that he was back 'undercover' and he found out that Eddie was seeing not just one other woman, but three. Scotty wished he could tell her but he knew that no one would believe him and if Lilly ever found out that he'd practically stalked the guy, he was scared it would ruin their friendship and he'd never be able to tell her how he felt. Of course he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell her because he wanted her to know that Eddie was a bastard or was it because he was so in love with her that he wanted her to be with him over anyone else.

Scotty sighed heavily and stood up; grabbing his jacket from the rack he walked out of the precinct, wondering if he had enough scotch in his apartment to drink himself into oblivion.

First Thursdays was something Scotty normally looked forward to, to be able to spend time with Lilly outside of work, where they dropped the professional veneer and he was able to see the other side of her, well as much as she let him in. But not this month, He watched his partner and Eddie dancing and he sighed tossing back another scotch.

"Give me another Hank" he said to the Bartender

"Still got a thing for your partner" Hank said

"I don't have a thing for Lil" Scotty lied

"Uh- huh, sure"

"Just shut up and poor me a drink will you" Scotty snapped and Joe chuckled pouring him another Scotch.

"Hey" Lilly said walking up behind him and ordering herself and Eddie a drink

"Hi" Scotty said not meeting her eyes.

"Hey Valens" Eddie said and Scotty ignored him, Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed "I am gonna get us a table Lil" Eddie said and he walked away.

"What happened to being polite to Him" Lilly said

"Ma always said if you can't say anything nice..."He said

"You're such a child" Lilly said "I don't know what your problem with him is, he loves me and I am actually happy so can't you just..." Lilly shook her head "You know what, just forget it" Lilly picked up the drinks and headed over to the table Eddie had secured.

"Good job Valens" Kat commented "If your plan was to piss her off even more than mission accomplished"

"It's not my fault she's datin' a complete jackass." Scotty said

"Look, I know how you feel about her, don't deny it" Kat said cutting him off before he could protest "But she's happy and besides you don't have any proof that he is cheating on her so can't you just be happy for her?"

"Look I know that she's never gonna feel the same way I feel about her, and I want her to be happy even if it ain't with me but Eddie isn't a decent guy and I just don't want her to get hurt again" Scotty said

Kat sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "Scotty let's just say that for arguments sake that Eddie is cheating on her, do you think she's gonna say 'gee thanks for shattering me happiness Scotty' no she's gonna be just as mad with you" Scotty sighed, he knew deep down that Kat was right.

"I think I am gonna go, I can't sit here and watch her with him. It hurts too much" Scotty threw some cash on the bar and left.

Lilly watched him leave and sighed, she missed her best friend and ever since she'd started dating Eddie, Scotty closed himself of.

"You okay Babe?" Eddie asked. Lilly's eyes left the retreating form of her partner and smiled.

"Yeah" I am just tired I guess.

A/N: let me know if you guys like it or not, please read and review


	2. There Are Always Consequense

A/N: This chapter was a suggestion by princesshikari99 was a better idea then I came up with so thank you and I hope this chapter is to your liking. For some reason while writing this chapter I had the Doors song 'people are strange' so consequently I had the end of Metamorphosis playing in my head, p.s am I the only on that though Scotty looked even hotter in that hoodie

Chapter 2: There Are Always Consequences

Scotty suffered through another month of Lilly and Eddie being together, watching Eddie kissing the woman he loved good bye before she walked into the bullpen, the time he'd run into them on weekend while they were out together made it even worse. He was having a hard time trying to be supportive and not punch the guy out every time he saw him. He had invited Lilly to his birthday party which had meant Eddie had come too. The whole time he spent glaring at him whenever Lilly's back was turned. He started spending his free time on the roof of his apartment building staring out at the Philly skyline, or else at jumping rope in his living room until his feet we're sore.

Lilly was having the time of her life, she truly thought she'd finally found someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Eddie was a cop so he got how she felt about her job because he felt the same way about his job. She wasn't too thrilled that Eddie was always undercover but she understood that that's what he enjoyed about his job in narcotics, the whole 'lull the bad guy into a false sense of security making him think your working for him' bit.

Scotty wished he could tell her what Eddie was really like, but he made a promise to himself and the others that he wouldn't say anything to Lilly; because everyone was glad that she was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

But what if Lilly found out on her own, yeah he though, because technically that wouldn't be breaking the rules. He could casually say to her one day 'hey lets go out just you and me, haven't hung out with my best friend in ages' one night while Eddie was ''undercover'' and they could ''accidently'' run into him and Scotty could be like 'Hey ain't that Eddie over there and who's that he is with' and that would be it.

That would be the way to do it he though, that way Lilly finds out what a creep he is and he could claim that he didn't know Eddie would be there his conscience would be clear, it would be perfect he justified to himself.

So one night when Eddie was once again absent, Scotty decided that he'd put his plan into action. He stopped over at Lilly's on Friday night after work and he knocked on her door.

"Scotty" Lilly said and her surprise was evident in her voice "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me or something, I mean since you've been datin' Eddie I haven't been spending much time wit you" Scotty said and her brow furrowed.

"Did we ever really hang out before?" she asked, Dammit she was right, they'd never really hung out together just the two of them, unless you counted the two times he had come to her apartment, or the time they had drinks on the roof of his apartment. The only time they'd spent time together outside of work was either their 'close of case' celebrations or on first Thursdays.

"Come on Lil, your my partner and my best friend at least come and get a drink with me" She sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, come in I'll just go get changed" Scotty stepped through the door into her warm apartment. From their spot on the couch Lilly's cats Tripod and Olivia looked at him up and down as if to say 'why are you here, she's got a boyfriend, she shouldn't be spending time with you' . Scotty rubbed the back of his head and looked around her apartment. Unlike most people, Lilly didn't have pictures of her childhood memories on the mantle, there was no pictures of little Lilly with her mother, no pictures of Christina (Although if Chris was his sister, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have any pictures of her either after they way he treated Lilly) The only picture on the mantle was the one that was taken at their first Thursdays together. He and Lilly were doubled over with laughter at something he couldn't remember now, but god she looked so beautiful when she was laughing.

Scotty couldn't figure out why it had taken him so long to figure out he loved her. Chuckling he picked up the picture and stared at it.

"I've always like that picture" Lilly said and Scotty jumped, not realising she had come up behind him.

"Can you even remember what we were laughin' at" Scotty asked replacing the photo on the mantle and turning to face her.

Lilly shook her head "I've been meaning to get another one, with Kat but I keep forgetting" Lilly picked up her jacket. "So you wanna go to Jones?" she asked

"I was thinkin we try somewhere different" Scotty said "There's a new bar in Centre City we could go to" a hoped he didn't sound suspicious. He already knew that Eddie took the women he was with to this bar and last weekend he befriended the bartender and explained the situation and told him to call him whenever Eddie came in and a few hours ago the bartender had rung him to tell him that Eddie had just come in with some red head.

"Okay, sounds good" Lilly picked up her coat, bid the cats' goodbye and they walked out the door. "Wanna take my car?" Scotty asked and Lilly nodded.

"Well you know where were going" Lilly said walking towards the passenger side of his car. They drove the fifteen minutes to the bar, bantering back and forth and Scotty felt truly happy for the first time in months.

He hoped that she would see Eddie and then she'd turn to him, Scotty, her partner and friend for comfort and then after a couple of days he would ask her out. He considered waiting more time but he really didn't want to give her the chance to meet someone else.

'Your gettin ahead of yourself' he firmly told himself 'wait until she finds out about him and his latest girlfriend de jour'.

They made their way into the bar and Scotty told her he'd get them drinks, he approached the bar, ordered drinks and gave the bartender a big tip as he pointed to Eddie, who was sitting in a booth at the back, the red head plastered all over him.

"Let's go over here" Scotty said "I saw a table, we can sit down and talk" Scotty said

"Okay" Lilly agreed "But later I am kicking your ass at pool" Lilly pointed to the pool tables towards the back.

"You're on Rush" He said and they moved off towards the table.

As they approached the table Lilly heard a familiar laugh, looking across the bar she spotted Eddie and she felt like her heart stopped. The red head was in his lap and his hands where on her waist, they we're making out like teenagers.

Tears started to fill her eyes and she became angry "Lil? You okay?" Scotty asked

Lilly walked across the bar towards Eddie and stared at him.

"Um...like can we help you" the red head said.

"You son of a bitch" Lilly said

"Lil? This isn't what it looks like" Eddie started to protest and Lilly had flash backs to Patrick saying the same thing to her all those years ago, as he chased her down the hallway.

"You bastard" Lilly said and she picked up the drink of the table and threw it over them, storming out of the bar, Scotty running after her.

A/n: Well, princesshikari99 I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.


	3. Falling Apart

Chapter 3: Falling Apart

Scotty caught up to Lilly as she reached his car and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lil, I am sorry" he says

"Why you didn't do anything, you didn't make me go out with that arsehole" She said angrily wiping away her tears, as though she felt Scotty would she was weak if he saw tears.

"I can kick ass if you want" Scotty said and Lilly smirked, the briefest hit of amusement crossing her face before the frown took over.

"What is it with me and men, I always pick the wrong ones. Patrick, Kite, Joseph, god even Ray and now Eddie, I really thought he was different Scotty. I am such an idiot" she runs and hand through her hair and Scotty shakes his head.

"You're not an idiot Lil, So you've had a bad track record, hasn't everyone. Look at my love life there was your sister, still the biggest mistake I've ever made, Frankie and then Alex so if anyone's the idiot it's me" Scotty replied

"Can you just take me home?" Lilly says

"Sure, I am really sorry Lil" He says again

"Thanks Scotty" Lilly said and she slipped into his car, Scotty sighed and walked around to the driver's seat. He hated seeing her upset and as the tears rolled silently down her cheeks he felt the stabbing pain of guilt in his heart, that he was responsible for her pain.

Scotty drove her back to her apartment and as soon as he had stopped the car she had gotten out and was halfway up her stairs before Scotty could get out.

"Lil, wait up" he yelled and she stopped at the top of the stairs but didn't face him.

"Scotty, please I just want to be alone" Lilly's hands were shaking as she fumbled in her bag for her keys.

"Lil, I knew that he was no good and..."

"Wait you knew he was cheating on me?" Lilly asked and Scotty felt her anger suddenly turned towards him.

"I...I...Okay fine I knew he was cheating on you" Scotty admitted

"And you didn't tell me?" Lilly asked

"I just didn't want you to get hurt" Scotty said

"Well I am hurt now" Lilly snapped

"I know and I am sorry I just wanted you to see it for yourself, that he was an arsehole" Scotty realised too late what he had just reveal and Lilly advanced on him.

"You knew he was gonna be there tonight, you knew that he was gonna be there with that...that whore and you just let me go...for what Scotty, so you could swoop in and play hero" Lilly scathed

"That's not fair Lil, I did it for you, your my partner and my best friend and it kills me every time I see you getting hurt" Scotty shot back

"I don't need you to take care of me Scotty; I've been taking care of myself since I could walk"

"Well maybe I just thought you could use the help Lil, for once in your life you need to let someone in"

"You arrogant son of bitch, I don't need you to save me Scotty. You know you're just as bad as he is; you're just like all the rest of them. I don't need a man to take care of me and protect me like I am some injured animal Scotty; I don't need your pity." Before he could say anything she had practically run inside the house slamming the door.

"Damm it" he muttered and he was about to walk back to his car when something stopped him. If he let this end this way, if he walked away now, their friendship would be over and ther was no way he was going down without a fight. Scotty walked up the stairs and pounded on her door.

"Piss off Scotty" her angry voice came from inside

"No, god dammit Lil open this fuckin' door" Scotty kept pounding harder until the door suddenly flew open and he was surprised at the rage coursing through him.

"How dare you compare me to that piece of scum, I have never and would never cheat on anyone I was with" She remained silent and stared up at him "The only reason I did this, was you could see that you're wasting your time with him and I know you say you don't want anyone to protect you and treat you like some weak woman but...god Lil, I can't stand to see you gettin' hurt because your my partner, your my best friend and damm it Lil, I did it cause I love you and it hurts every time you put your trust in the wrong guy and they break your heart. " His breath was rapid the anger in his eyes was slowly slipping away as he looked into deep blue eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked looking at him curiously.

Wait, what had he just said? He tried to think back to the words he had just yelled at her, had he let slip...oh god he just told her he loved her. Rather he yelled at her that he loved her, not exactly the way he wanted to tell her. No he had always imagined telling her how he felt one warm night over dinner, or while he was walking with her to the train station on their way home from work. He had thought of all the ways he could tell her and of all of those romantic ways, yelling it at her at the top of his lungs while he was trying to defend his actions of that night wad defiantly one of those options.

"I...I" well there's no point denying it now, you let the cat out of the bag you might as well go all in, he told himself "I said... I said I love you" Scotty said softly and he stepped closer to her.

He saw the panic in her eyes as he moved towards her and he felt as though his heart stopped. Lilly shook her head and looked at her feet "I...I can't...I can't do this" she shut the door in his face and left him all alone on the cold, unforgiving street.


	4. Picking Up The Pieces

A/n: Poor Scotty, hope this chapter begins to make it up to him.

Chapter 3: Picking Up The Pieces

Scotty just wanted to drive, he didn't want to go home to his cold empty apartment. Because going home meant getting up, and going to work tomorrow and facing her. She had rejected him, he had his fair share of rejection in life but he never thought when he told Lilly that he loved her...that she would be one of them.

Pulling over at a liquor store he bought himself two large bottles of southern comfort and tried to laugh off the comments from the store clerk that he looked like he was celebrating. With alcohol in tow he finally decided to head home, hoping he could drink his problems away. Make him forget he had told her he loved her, make him forget that she rejected him; make him forget he loved her.

Lilly sat on her couch, trying to contemplate what had happened that night. She had two major upsets of the night, one was finding out her boyfriend was a cheating bastard and the other was finding out that her partner of seven years, the closest thing to a best friend was in love with her. Hearing him say those words, hearing them out loud was too much for her. Lilly had just found out that, Eddie who told her he loved her, just the other day in fact was cheating on her and now Scotty had said it. Did that mean he would leave her now as well? Because she couldn't handle losing Scotty too.

But you shut the door in his face, you flat out rejected him, she reminded herself. So he took you out to show you that Eddie was a bastard, he had your best interests at heart, and he was just trying to help you. Lilly knew what she had to do, she had to apologise for freaking out, and she had to let him see that she didn't hate him, they had to talk. Picking up her coat she headed out the front door.

Scotty was drunk, he had finished almost an entire bottle of Scotch and he was wasted. He still could remember what she had said and the more he drank, the clearer the memories became. Scotty eventually feel asleep on the couch, hoping when he woke up it would have all been a dream.

Lilly knocked on his door and waited, no answer, so she tried again. "Scotty, it's me are you home?"  
She tried the door and found it unlocked, pushing it open she saw something that broke her heart. Scotty was collapsed on the couch, clutching a bottle of Scotch and another one on the coffee table. Lilly felt a stabbing pain of guilt in her heart; she had caused him to drink. She hadn't seen him like this since after Elisa and the whole Chris thing. She walked over to him and taking the blanket off the back of the couch she draped it over him. Removing the bottle out of his grip and putting the lid back on and put it in the liquor cabinet along with the full one. She considered waking him up, but though he'd probably do better sleeping off the scotch.

Lilly walked around his apartment, looking at the family photo's on the mantle. Photo's of Scotty and Mike when they where kids, another that was taken at Mike's wedding with his arms around Elisa. Photos of him holding his Niece and Nephew and one of him and his parents. Then she spotted one little frame towards the back, the small gold frame contained a picture of one person, her.

Lilly picked it up, wracking her brain trying to figure out when it was taken. She realised that it must have been taken at Jones's one night and judging by the fact she wasn't looking at the camera, it was taken without her knowing.

Why would Scotty have a photo of her on his mantle amongst the photos of his family? It was at that moment it had hit her, this is how much he cared about her. He cared about her enough to have a photo of her where he kept the photos of his family, did that mean he thought of her as his family.

Lilly glanced at the clock, midnight, oh well she might as well sit down and wait for him to wake up. She sank down onto the armchair opposite him and sighed, she'd be there when he woke up with what no doubt would be a horrendous hangover.

At little after six the next morning, Scotty slowly opened his eyes. The light streaming in through the curtains light needles stabbing his bloodshot eyes. Scotty groaned and slowly sat up, my god how much had he drunk last night, certainly enough to make him think seriously about never drinking again. Okay Valens, get up, have a shower, drink coffee and go to work he told himself and eventually his brain connected with his legs and he stood up. Looking across the room he spotted Lilly, I must be still drunk, because I swear I came home alone last night. Lilly stirred but didn't wake, Scotty couldn't believe his eyes, Lilly Rush, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world, and the woman who mere hours ago had flat out rejected him was now asleep in his armchair.

Scotty thought of waking her up and demanding why the hell she was in his apartment but he chose instead to sit on the coffee table and watch her sleep. Her hair a little dishevelled and her makeup still a little smeared from her tears last night but she still looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Lilly finally opened her eyes and spotted Scotty sitting in front of her.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey" Scotty said still surprised she was there.

"I suppose you wanna know why I am here?" Lilly asked sheepishly

"The thought crossed my mind" he said smiling at her slightly

"I wanted to come by and say that I am sorry about last night, I was upset about Eddie, I know that you had my best interests at heart and that you weren't doing it to hurt me" Lilly said softly.

"I am sorry too, I should have just told you about Eddie as opposed to springin' it on you like I did" Scotty said.

"How's your head?" Lilly asked as she took in his scruffy appearance and black circles under his eyes.

"Feels like I've been hit by a truck" He said and Lilly smiled

"I guess that's my fault" Lilly said softly

"Nah, I should never of said what I did last night" Scotty said standing up "I was hoping we could just forget I said anything" He moved off towards the kitchen. "You want a coffee?" he asked

"Yeah, sounds good" Lilly said and she followed him into the kitchen. "Scotty, I think we need to talk" Lilly stated

"No, Lil it's fine we can just forget about it" Scotty pleaded

"So you don't love me anymore?" Lilly asked a smile playing on her lips

"Of course I love you Lil, but I don't wanna lose our friendship so I just want you to forget I said anythin" 

"Look Scotty, I have never had the best track record when it comes to men. I was thinking about what you said last night and I realised something, you have always been there for me. You make me laugh, you hold me up when I can't stand on my own, you trust me even when I can't trust myself, you have been my best friend for the past seven years" She stepped closer to him "I am not saying that I don't love you Scotty, I am just saying I need time to think about all of this, some time to see if the love I do have for you is the right kind of love...can you give me some time?"

Scotty smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes "I'll wait for as long as you need Lil"

Lilly stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I better go, I'll see you at work"

Scotty nodded "Yeah, I'll see you at work"

"Take some aspirin, It'll help with the hangover" Lilly offered. She turned on her heel and showed herself out leaving Scotty behind chuckling to himself, maybe he hadn't completely stuffed up.

A/n: Last chapter up next, hope you guys are still reading. Please review so I don't feel all rejected


	5. Decision Time

A/n: This is the last chapter, I am rating this particular Chapter M cause there will be a little romance of the Lilly/Scotty persuasion

Chapter 5: Decision Time

It had been a month since Scotty had revealed his true feelings for Lilly and in that time, Lilly had been giving a lot of thought to what she wanted in her life. She and Scotty had been getting along much better than before, they were working together even better than before and Lilly for the first time in her life felt that everything was as it should be, apart from one thing.

One afternoon after work, she and Scotty were the only ones left in the department. Scotty had noticed she'd been staring at him for the last hour on and off. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, changed her mind and closed it again.

"Lil is there something wrong?" he asked, slight amusement colouring his voice

"No" she lied

"Really, cause you've been staring at me for the past hour. I mean I am know I am that attractive and all but we are meant to be workin'"

"That's not it" Lilly said and at his mock wounded look she added "Not that you're not attractive...I mean...I" Lilly trailed off, she shook her head and tried again "I was just wondering if...you wanted... to go get a drink?" Lilly asked cautiously

"Sure, I ring the other's see if they wanna come too" Scotty said and he reached for his phone.

Lilly shook her head and sighed, she was apparently going to have to be even more direct "No I meant...just the two of us...alone" Scotty grinned mischievously, revelling at the way she started to blush.

"You wouldn't be tryin' to ask me out would you Rush?" he teased

"Maybe, what if I was?" She asked

"Well, I be sayin' yes" he said "So are you?"

"Yes"

"Well then I guess it's a date then" he flipped the case file in front of him shut and stood up, slipping into his coat.

"Wait...now?" Lilly asked her eyes suddenly widening with panic.

"No time like the present" he said walking over to her desk. Swallowing hard Lilly also closed the file in front of her and stood up.

"Were do you want to go?" Scotty asked "Jones's?"

"No I was thinking maybe somewhere...quieter, maybe we can get some dinner too"

"Sure, where?"

"Maybe that little diner near you" Lilly suggested

"You're a cheap date Rush" he said and she laughed, playfully punching him arm and the two of them walked out of the precinct.

They arrived at the little diner and took a seat at a booth. Lilly fidgeted a little uncomfortably and Scotty chuckled. "Don't be nervous Lil, if you don't want this to be a date we can forget 'bout it"

"No, I mean I do want this but I guess I am a little nervous, cause this is...us...and well I am a little worried about what this might do to our friendship"

"Lil, whatever happens between us...you gotta know that, you and I" he reached across the table and took her hand in hers "We will always be friends" she smiled at him, feeling warmth spreading through her body from where his fingers caressed her hand.

Lilly and Scotty talked for hours, eat there steaks and drank beer. Lilly was having the time of her life and she didn't want it to end. As Scotty drove her home she started to think that she and Scotty, they could really do this, they could really be together.

"It's still early, did you wanna...maybe come in for a coffee...or something" Lilly asked.

My god she was scared, scared about taking this next step. She hadn't been this nervous since...well ever; she could face the sickest, vilest of doers and not even flinch but the thought of sleeping with her friend and partner of seven years made her slightly petrified. He followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you alright Lil?" he asked

"Huh" she asked snapping out of her trance

Scotty moved closer to her resting his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. "We don't have to...you know...I can go if you want" Lilly looked into his eyes and slowly shook her head.

"No, I want to" she took another deep breath "It's just, I guess I am a little nervous" she smiled at him.

"I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't myself." Scotty moved a little closer to her "We'll just take it slowly" Lilly nodded and took in a shaky breath. Scotty dipped his head towards hers, his lips parting and his eyes locked on hers.

Lilly moved towards him and they stayed in that position, lips a few millimetres apart each daring the other to make the first move. Scotty's hand moved behind her head and slowly drew out the elastic from her ponytail, allowing her hair to cascade down her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful Lil" he whispered and Lilly blushed, a smile tugging at her lips. Scotty grinned and pressed his lips to hers, She felt like the room was spinning and her hand came to rest on the back of his neck, her fingers threading through his short black hair.

Eventually they broke apart and Scotty cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Lilly met his gazed and smiled at him, she wanted to kiss him again, hell she wanted more than that.

"Are you okay Lil?" Scotty asked, mistaking her far off gaze for one of panic.

"I am more than fine I am...I am fantastic" she said softly

"So, I can I kiss you again?" he asked

Lilly giggle and smirked at him "What are you waiting for?" she asked teasingly and Scotty chuckled moving forward to kiss her lips again.

"Do you...want...to take...this upstairs?" she managed between short hot kisses.

"Are you sure?" Scotty asked and he grinned as Lilly nodded.

"I am sure" She confirmed and she stood up, reaching for his hand which he willing took and followed her to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Scotty was nervous, he hadn't been this nervous since the first time he and Elisa had slept together and he realised just how important this was to him. He wanted to make sure Lilly was really okay with this, he didn't want to pressure her.

"Lil, I want you to be sure about this" Scotty said

"I have never been surer of anything Scotty, I realised something today" She said

"What?"

"That I love you" Scotty pulled her against him.

"I love you too Lil" he said and Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and move in, to kiss him again. Scotty's hands fell to her hips and he started to gently stroke them as they kissed. Lilly decide that she wanted to move things along a bit faster and her fingers started loosening his tie.

Scotty's mind was racing as he continued to kiss her passionately and his hands move to slowly unbutton her blouse. Lilly pushed him back until they fell against the bed and he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. Lilly helped him out of his shirt and threw it behind them; she started kissing a trail down his chest towards the waistband of his trousers. She loosened the belt and slowly lowered his fly, Scotty felt himself growing hard and he moaned softly as she pulled his pants down his legs.

Scotty reached for her and rolled them over and began kissing down her chest. He tugged at her bra reaching behind her he unclasped it and threw it across the room. Lilly gasped in pleasure as his tongue trailed over her left breast and down her flat stomach. He reached between them and fumbles with the buttons on her pants and he begun to lower them over her hips.

Lilly returned the favour and soon they were only wearing their underwear, Scotty slowly slipped her panties off her and tugged his own boxes off. Her breath hitched as she felt his erection pressing against her.

She reached out and blindly fumbled for a condom and tore it open, reaching between them she sheathed him, hearing him groan and chuckled and kissed his neck. Scotty shifted his weight and slid into her and she moaned loudly.

"Oh god" she whispered and kissed her hurriedly again and his tongue slipped into her mouth where she eagerly greeted it, massaging it with her own.

He started out slow, thrusting into her gently as his hands slid over the smooth surface of her hips.

"Holly crap Lil" Scotty moaned as he tore his lips from her and trailed them down her neck, Lilly groaned audibly as he started to nibble on her earlobe.

Lilly suddenly flipped them over and Scotty chuckled, he like the way Lilly was taking charge and he gripped her hips as she rocked her hips into him.

"Holly mother of god Lil" Scotty said as he felt her muscle clenching around him and he prayed that he'd be able to hold on longer. Wanting to take control again he rolled them over and thrust into her faster and faster and she fell over the edge and she screamed his name running her fingers over his back.

His eyes clamped shut and felt his own release wash over him and he collapsed on top of her. Regaining the strength, he rolled off her and disposed of the condom. Lilly snuggled closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Do you know how many regulations we just broke?" Scotty asked; desperately trying to catch his breath and Lilly chuckled

"Who cares, it was totally worth it" She said and his kissed the top of her head.

"So, are we gonna tell the guys about this?" Scotty asked

Lilly raised her head off his chest and turned to stare at him; she thought for a moment and then grinned. "Nah, let's just see how long it take them to figure it out" she said conspiratorially and Scotty nodded in agreement.

"I love you Lil" he stated, sweeping a damp lock of hair off her face.

"I love you too" Lilly said and she softly kissed his lips before draping her arm around him and breathed in his heady sent, a mixture of sweat, cologne and him, that made her feel more in love with him than ever. They lay in silence, listening to each other's breathing and they finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The End

A/n: Well I hope you guys liked this story, please leave me a review.


End file.
